Renesemee Cullen born to be a Cullen :
by Angeljo
Summary: A Renesemee life story,written from the very begining of her life, to growing up and what happens when the Volturi comes seeking revenge.Written from Nessie's and the Cullens POV.I'm rubbish at summarys, so please have a quick read. Thanks. :
1. Born

Chapter one: Born.

The story will be told in Nessie's pov unless stated otherwise.

Hope you enjoy…

All things Twilight belong to Mrs Stephenie Meyers.

This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EJ who on earth or what on earth is a EJ?

I didn't know, But then again it was hard to concentrate on what was being said around me with being all squashed up and all, At least I was no longer hungry now that's a plus point.

"EJ I love you so much"

There it was again, That soothing voice was talking to someone near me or was it talking to me?

I was confused? I knew I was a baby and I knew where I was, But as a unborn baby should I really know all this?

My mind seemed to be more advance than the rest of me and everyday that went by everything got more clear like a fog being lifted from my mind.

I could hear and understand everything going on around me and I understood that I was safe and the reason for this was because of this wonderful women that was my mother.

I knew she was fragile and was trying to hold on just for me, to keep me protected in till I was ready to be born and I loved her for that, I did truly love her.

Love? Yes that's the right word I want, as she is everything to me, I love her so much and I'm so happy and its all thanks to her.

Sleepiness was starting to fall over me, But the talking started again, If only these voices would keep it down long enough for me to sleep, I needed my sleep I knew that much.

"You look tired Jake"

I recognized that voice it was the beautiful voice of my mother.

I listened closer to hear it again, It would help sooth me to sleep.

She was talking to another person now asking for.. A refill?

Her voice was like heaven to me, Always reassuring me over and over again that I would be ok and that I was safe.

"Did you just say something?"

The voices became quieter and started talking quicker.

"It…the baby likes the sound of your voice"

The baby? Hey that's me, And of course I like the sound of her voice, She's my mommy and I love her, Her voice is beautiful.

"Holy crow, you can hear him"

Her beautiful voice all of a sudden sounded so loud it startled me and I jerked to one side.

"Shh, You startled it…him."

"Sorry, baby." my mommy cooed to me.

She sounded so happy! I liked that she was happy it made me happy.

"He's happy" came the other voice again, and it sounded so close to me?

"Of course your happy, pretty baby, of course you are" mommy crooned to me.

"I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy."

EJ again? What is this EJ, whenever mommy's talking to me she always mentions this EJ who is he?

Then I heard the other voice again, it sounded as close as it had before and this voice was also so beautiful and so soothing and I knew right away that this voice belonged to someone else who is special to me, I loved his velvet tone and wanted to hear more of it.

"He likes my voice, too."

There it was again it, so lovely and calming!

What a pleasant way to fall asleep…

A sudden shift woke me with a start, mommy must be on the move again.

I tried to stay still as possible as I now understood that every move I made hurt my mommy, a lot.

"All righty, then. Whoops-oh, no"

I felt the little safe haven that I had been living in for the last few weeks jerk over and downwards quickly.

That's when I heard the strangest ripping sound coming from some where near me!

What is happening?

I couldn't breathe, My lungs hurt so much, I tried to take another breath of air but came up with nothing!

I started to panic and my ability to stay as still as possible soon got forgotten.

I began to thrash around and around trying to find my way out!

And mommy, my poor mommy I could hear her screams crying out to my daddy to save me.

Her sweet voice now laced with panic and horror, I wanted everything to go back to normal, when I was safe and we were both so happy.

My head started to feel weird, my last few breaths were coming in gasps.

I stopped moving now it was all too much for me to take and I just let my

mind wander to my amazing mommy and daddy.

The next sound I heard jolted me away from the dark abyss I was falling into, it sounded like metal being shredded apart and it was coming right towards me!

And then the light was so bright it hurt my eyes and the air that was now rushing through my lungs made my head spin.

Confused and scared I didn't know where to look, where was my mommy?

"Renesmee" a soft velvet voice whispered to me.

I looked up and my eyes meet with the most amazing sight that I thought I might never get to see, my daddy.

And my name was Renesmee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well that's the end of chapter one… I hope you liked it.

If you did please review and let me know what you thought of it.

I'm starting chapter two now and I have so many ideas I think it may have to be along story. Thanks for reading


	2. Pray

Chapter Two: Pray.

All things Twilight belong to the amazing Mrs Stephenie Meyers, not me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddy's face was a mix between shock and awe, he looked at me with such love in his eyes.

I looked for my mommy, turning my head around I found her lying on a bed in the middle of the room covered in blood!

Did I do that to her?

Beside her was a tall dark haired man, he smelt nothing like mommy or daddy, he had a more woody and musty smell and he was not looking at me but at mommy, his face etched with pain.

"Let me…" came a croaked whisper it didn't sound like mommy at all.

"Give her to me" came another broken whisper, it was mommy's voice!, and she sounded all wrong like all the life had gone from her.

Daddy started to walk towards her with me still tight in his arms, and as we passed the tall man I felt the need to reach out and touch his arm, he looked so distressed I just had to touch him and let him know that everything would turn out ok.

But my attention soon turned to my saviour, my angel, my mommy.

With her weak arms stretched out to greet me, I was so glad I was finally getting to go to her and for her to hold me in those warm arms and comfort me, I needed my mommy, I was a little scared.

"Renes……beautiful." she whispered and then she moaned a weak croon to me, She sounded so weak I knew I had to help her some how?

But then she gasped and I felt myself being pulled away from her, what happened and why did I have her fresh blood in my mouth?

Daddy's face came into my view "No, Renesmee" he murmured to me.

Did I just bite mommy? Why would I do that, why? I just thought about helping and then I must of bitten her.

But something then changed, I noticed straight away that the number of hearts beating in the room went from 3 to 2!

Mommy!!

My mind went blank, did I do that do her, did my bite kill her! My mommy was dying! Was it all my fault?

I felt a new set of arms take me away from daddy and I looked to see who had me now.

An angel?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie's POV.

I should be mad, no, I should be fuming!

Being dragged down the stairs by your neck and by your tiny sister is a killable offence in my book, but at this moment I didn't care, I wanted to be dragged away and I didn't care that Alice was the one doing it.

Still being held by my neck, Alice lifted me up and slammed me down into the chair.

"Jasper, a little help" Alice called out.

"Now Rosalie, calm down, think about what you just done and what you might do now?"

Jasper appeared at Alice's side and brought a wave of calm with him.

"Sorry Alice, I was waiting near the forest for Carlisle , Esme and Emmett to come back, they are due back soon."

They continued to mumble quickly to each other, but I couldn't concentrate, I had a horrible feeling building inside of me, what was it?

Guilt, pain, disgust, all these emotions rumbling around inside me it was horrible.

Even Jasper couldn't calm me now, I had something stuck in my throat it was choking me and I started to heave and gasp at the air I didn't really need.

"Rosalie, are you crying?" Alice asked with a startled tone.

Crying? Me? No I never cried, ever, even when I was a human I hardly never cried as there was no need to cry, I'm perfect and my life was and is all most perfect.

But what I just did was horrible, evil and disgusting, I nearly attacked my sister-in-law while she was in labour with my niece or nephew.

I pulled myself to the edge of the chair and put my head in my hands.

"I'm evil" my voice came out dead and empty, my dry sobs still choking me "Alice, what did I just do!"

Alice was silent, I looked up to see what was more interesting than me having my break down and saw Alice and Jasper staring up at the stairs.

Jasper put his arm around Alice and squeezed her shoulder.

"She'll be ok, she'll be ok" he chanted over and over as he continued to send out waves upon waves of calmness.

I was calmed down enough to listen to what was going on upstairs.

"Renes… beautiful." Bella's weak voice crooned.

Renesmee, the baby was a girl? What happened to EJ? Bella was so sure she was having a boy.

I carried on listening and heard a dull ga-lump of Bella's last heart beat and then… silence.

"No Bella, no!" Alice shrieked and collapsed onto the floor with her head in her hands, Jasper knelt down beside her and pulled her tight towards him.

Bella's dead! It couldn't be, no I wouldn't believe it. If her heart stopped then the venom wouldn't work!

"Take the baby!" I heard Edward urge to Jacob

"Throw it out the window." Jacob shouted back.

I hissed at the dogs answer and before anyone could stop me I was up the stairs and outside of the library.

"Give her to me." I whispered in a low voice.

Both Edward and the dog snarled at me.

"I've got it under control" And I knew that was the truth "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…" I couldn't say no more.

Edward rushed over with Renesmee and placed her in my arms, I hugged her close to me and left the library, I couldn't even look at Bella not because of her blood but because I didn't want the last memory of the girl that Edward and all this family loved so much to be one of her lying broken and dead on the table.

I could feel the sobs rising again and I took a deep breath to calm myself, breaking down in front of Renesmee was not a good idea, especially after everything she had just been through.

I made my way down the stairs to the living room and sat on the clean end of the sofa.

"Here Rosalie" Jasper appeared in front of me and past me some clean blankets and a moist warm towel.

"Thanks Jazz, Where's Alice?"

"Outside, she's trying to get far enough away from Jacob to see if Bella is…Well you know" he looked out of the window towards the forest.

"Umm Jazz, could you get Renesmee's food for her please, if that's ok?"

"Sure" he answered and he hurried off into the kitchen.

I started to clean Renesmee off with the moist towel, her little angel face was so sweet, she was a beautiful little girl and her eyes were the exact replicas of Bella's but her face was all Edward.

Thinking of Bella again brought back the choking feeling, she couldn't die, Edward needed her, this tiny baby needed her, hell, I needed her.

So then I did something crazy, I tucked Renesmee closer to me and breathed in her heavenly scent and then came the crazy part I bent my head down and closed my eyes and said a pray, a pray for Bella to make it through this.

After I opened my eyes Renesmee began to make some little sounds herself I imagined she was saying a little pray for Bella as well.

"Renesmee" I soothed stroking her little bronze curls.

"Rose" Jasper said through clenched teeth, his arm extended with a silver steel baby cup in his hand.

"Thanks Jazz, you can go outside if you like?" I knew the smell of Renesmee food must be hard for him.

"I'm was going to go and check on Alice anyway, will you be ok?"

I placed the cup to Renesmee mouth and she started to suck greedily, I smooth my hand across her cheek.

"Yeah Jazz I will, go ahead and be with Alice" I knew that's where he wanted to be the most not sat babysitting me.

He turned on his heel and rushed out of the back door towards the forest where I assume Alice was.

I hummed to Renesmee while she sucked away, she was so thirsty, bless her.

I made a silent promise then to myself that I would always be there for this baby. Bella gave her life for Renesmee and I would make sure she knew just how much her mommy wanted and loved her.

I heard footsteps dissenting the stairs and then the smell hit me, the dog?

Well dogs can't go long without needing to be put out.

But he didn't leave, I could hear and smell him hovering around behind me, I wanted to turn around and confront him but Renesmee needed me to be with her now.

She had finished drinking now so I placed her on my shoulder to wind her, did half-breeds even get gas?

She began to nuzzle her face in my neck and I cooed to her while stroking and patting her back.

A sudden gasp came from the dog behind me and right before I turned to see what had interested the dog so much I heard a new sound coming from the library.

A furious pounding, a rapid beat…

A changing heart.

Bella had made it, Thank you god.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N If you enjoyed please review. Thank you. And a big Thank you to xnicolehalex for giving me my first review. : )


	3. Visions

Chapter Three. Visions.

All things Twilight belong to the amazing Mrs Stephenie Meyers, and not me. : )

The story will be told mostly from Renesemee POV but I have decided it might be fun to add different Cullen family members POV every now and again, Let me know what you think?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV.

Nothing, no matter how hard I tried to I couldn't see anything!

I was sitting on a branch high up in the tree's watching my legs swinging back and forth.

Why couldn't I see? Was it because of Jacob and the baby?

I checked again… all I could see was a fuzzy picture the shapes and colours changing every second.

"Alice" I looked down and saw Jasper pacing below on the forest floor.

I reached out in front of me and grabbed the nearest branch near my head, I swung of the one I was sitting on and dropped gracefully to the floor below.

Jasper came and tenderly took my hand in his.

"Alice, it's a girl." he whispered.

"Renesemee" I mumbled to myself.

"She's beautiful Alice, Rosalie's with her now" he sounded nervous about having to leave Rose alone.

"I think we better go back Alice, I don't want to leave Rose alone with Renesemee to long, her emotions were all over the place when I left."

I knew he was right, my visions weren't doing me any favours now anyway, Bella was gone, her heart had stopped beating and the venom wouldn't work now, My sister was gone.

I tried to swallow the huge sob that was rising slowly in my throat.

"Alice, please don't be upset, please" Jaspers voice broke on the last please, he hated to see me like this and he was getting a good dose of the distress and hurt I was feeling.

My mouth opened to reassure him I was going to be all right, when my eyes clouded over and my vision went dark…

Bella appeared, she was changed! Her skin was smooth and marble white, her eyes crimson and she was dressed in a stunning blue silk dress with matching sling-backs shoes, she looked marvellous!

"JAZZ" I gasped, I gripped his hand tighter and ran with him flat out towards the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie's POV:

"Get away from her mutt, I'm warning you!" I hissed.

The look on the mutts face was confusing, all soppy and disgusting, he was slowly walking towards me and Renesemee with his arms out stretched.

"Please, I just want to see her, please" he begged.

I had warned him once, if he took one more step towards us I will kick him through the front window.

I growled just to make my point clear that I was taking no shit from the smelly mongrel.

He took another small step towards me, I took 3 steps back.

"Stop mongrel, this is your last warning or I will kick you out of this house via the window!"

Renesemee looked up at me puzzled as why I was acting this way, "It's ok sweetie" I cooed as I kissed her forehead, my arms wrapped tighter around her.

I could hear Alice and Jasper running through the forest towards the house and I breathed a sigh of relief, good someone to hold Renesemee while I kicked this mutt's ass.

"Rose! What's going on?" Alice cried.

"The mutt's trying to get to Renesemee, you better stop him before I do something I won't regret. You know he hates her, who knows what he might try to do." I said as I turned towards Alice and Jasper.

"Rose, calm down, I don't think he means her any harm, trust me" Jasper sounded so sure of himself, but I know that Jacob would rather throw Renesemee out of the window then hold her!

I glared at the dog's daft face, his eyes never left Renesemee, I moved to the other side of the room and his eyes followed me…

What is going on?

"Jazz, I'm going to go and see Bella, can you handle this alone?" Alice said as she waved her hand towards me and the mutt.

Jasper gave her a nod and released her hand from his and she skipped past us and up the stairs.

I was looking at Jasper to try and figure out what was going on, why was the mutt acting like this?

"Jazz, can you tell me what's going on, why is the mongrel acting this way?"

"I don't know Rose, he's sending out some peculiar emotions I've never felt before, its so strange?"

"Look Rosalie, I won't hurt her, I would never harm her" The mutt has never called me Rosalie before, something is definitely not right. And I know crazy when I see it.

"Sorry pup, the only way you will get to Renesemee is when I'm a burnt pile of ashes!" I crouched low ready for the mutt's reaction.

But he still stood there, his stupid mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Umm…I…you see…umm"

I was losing patience with this half-wit!

"Stop mumbling pup and tell us what's going on! Why do you care so much about holding Renesemee, You hate her!"

I felt Renesemee flinch in my arms and realised she understood exactly what I had been saying.

"Sorry baby" I soothed as a gave her a small squeeze, her little eyes meet mine and she looked so sad.

The arguing between the mutt and I was not such a nice welcome to this world for her.

The dog must of guessed something was wrong as he started to walk forwards towards us again.

"Jacob, I don't think that's a good idea, Rose really doesn't want you near the baby at the moment. Just leave them alone, please." Jaspers warning fell on deaf ears.

I walked further away to stand behind the other sofa by the window, I heard the dog following me.

"Umm… you don't understand… she's…umm…"

"Spit it out pup" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"She's my imprint, ok, she's my IMPRINT"

My mouth dropped open and I heard Jasper let out a low gasp.

But it was the voice upstairs that distracted us all from our own thoughts, it was filled with anger and outrage and it echoed all through the house.

I didn't need my super vampire hearing to know that Edward was pissed.

"YOU DID WHAT MONGREL!"

All I could hear now was the rush of air as Edward rushed down the stairs.

"Run while you can dog, run while you can." I warned and I couldn't hide the big grin that was spreading across my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. Thanks again for reading my story, Please review if you liked it. : )


	4. Dreams

Chapter four. Dreams.

All things Twilight belong to the amazing Mrs Stephenie Meyers, not me : )

Please enjoy this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renesemee POV.

I was only a few hours old and I had come to realised that I don't like arguing, it was really loud and to make things worst the argument was about me.

The tall dark haired man with the warm eyes and the woody smell was in the firing line from the beautiful lady I now know as Rose, She kept saying the tall man wanted to hurt me, but looking in his warm eyes I could see nothing but kindness and devotion, he meant me no harm, how could Rose not see this?

I wriggled free from the tight hug Rose had me in, to get a closer look at my surroundings, the tall man was stood across the sofa from us, while the other man Jasper was standing beside Rose.

"Stop mumbling pup and tell us what's going on! Why do you care so much about holding Renesemee, You hate her!"

I flinched at that statement, it hurt to know this kind man might hate me, I didn't really know him, but I had a feeling he would be a very special person to have in my life.

The shouting stopped and I found my gaze being met with Rosalie's wide eyes "Sorry baby" she soothed to me and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Jacob, I don't think that's a good idea, Rose really doesn't want you near the baby at the moment. Just leave them alone, please."

Jasper's voice startled me but it gave me the name I was looking for… Jacob!

Jacob was the tall man's name, what a wonderful name it was.

I gazed at him and he gazed back at me.

"Spit it out pup" Rose hissed at him.

Jacob seem to be torn on what to say, he shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"She's my imprint, ok, she's my IMPRINT" he yelled the last word at Rose and then began to rub the back of his neck, The silence that followed was worst than the shouting.

But it didn't last for long…

"YOU DID WHAT MONGREL!"

I knew that voice, it was daddy and he sounded furious, what was happening?

Jacob turned around to face my daddy who appeared right beside him in a flash of speed, I was worried for Jacob, and what was a imprint?

Calmness spread all around us, I hoped it would calm daddy down a bit.

"JASPER QUIT THE CALMING EFFECT, IT'S JUST MAKING ME MORE MAD."

No I guess it hadn't .

Jacob was a little taller than daddy, but no one could not be scared of the look my daddy now had on his face, Jacob took a couple of steps back away from him and held his hands out in front of him, "Edward please, let me explain." he begged.

"No" he answered, this teeth grinded together and he crouched down.

"Edward you know what's in my head, and you know I can't control…"

Rose suddenly interrupted Jacob "Just kick him out already Edward, or let me do it, I owe him a good beating!"

Daddy ignored Rose and walked slowly towards Jacob, "Bella needs me with her now, so I won't fight you mutt, but I want you gone, Now!" a low growl was building in his chest.

"I can't do that Edward"

"Yes dog, if you value your life you will" the growl that was building up released its self from daddy's lips, it echoed around the room and frighten me a little.

Daddy you're scaring me, I thought to myself. I wanted him to stop and come and get me, I wanted to be in his arms nice and safe, and I wanted to see my mommy.

I closed my eyes to hold back my tears, I didn't want to cry.

"Renesemee, I'm so sorry honey, I' am so very sorry."

I opened my eyes and found daddy's face close to mine, his hand gently stroked my cheek and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

He looked like a broken man, his eyes were as black as coal and had dark circles under them, he looked terrible.

"Looking terrible is better than looking scary" he said to me with a tiny grin.

What? Daddy could hear me!

He smiled a bit more and nodded his head "Yes my beautiful girl I can."

"Edward" someone called from upstairs "Come and see what I've done" the sweet ringing voice sounded so excited and very impatient.

With one last stroke of my cheek, daddy turned around and started to make his way out of the room.

But I didn't want him to go, I wanted him and mommy with me.

I started to squirm around in Rosalie's arms, trying to pull myself free, I opened my mouth to shout out to daddy to stop and come and get me, but all that came out was silly babyish squeaks.

Now I was the one getting inpatient…

"Renesemee calm down, what's wrong" I turned myself around in Rosalie's arms to face her, she looked worried and confused.

I had to let her know what I needed, so I placed my hand against her cheek it felt like I knew what to do before I was even doing it.

I showed her myself in daddy's arms sat with mommy and how happy I would be if she could take me to him.

I removed my hand and waited for her to take me to daddy, but she just stood there with her mouth in a wide O shape.

"Renesemee…what was that?" she whispered.

I didn't understand what she meant, couldn't everyone do that, I started to squirm and wriggle around again, I wriggled so much that my blanket nearly ended up on the floor.

"Jasper, she's special, our dazzling niece has a remarkable gift"

Jasper rushed to Rosalie side and bent his head towards me, he had a wide goofy grin on his face.

"Can you show me, precious." he asked.

If it got me to where I wanted to be then I would show everyone in this house my so called gift, So I placed my hand on Jasper's face and replayed what I has showed Rosalie.

When the replay ended, the wriggling started again, I just wanted to be with daddy and mommy and I was getting really upset.

"Rose she's getting very miserable and from what she just showed me I can guess she won't cheer up in till she's with Bella and Edward" hurray, at last someone was listening to me.

"Ok little wriggler, lets go to see daddy" Rosalie's words were like heaven to me.

She re-wrapped the blanket around me and started to walk out the living room.

I began to relax in her arms, and was startled when she hissed at someone.

"Move mutt" she growled, Jacob had placed himself in front of the stairs blocking her way.

"Tell me what just happened first, what is Renesemee's gift?" he demanded.

Jasper was there like a flash and grabbed Jacobs thick arm, which then began to tremble.

"Look Jacob, I will explain the whole thing to you right now in the living room, but if you care about Renesemee at all you must understand all she want now is Edward and Bella, she is getting very upset" Jasper calming but stern tone was not one to be ignored.

Jacob looked at me and with a sigh slowly moved out of Rosalie's way.

"Thanks mutt" she snarled.

I felt awfully bad for Jacob and made a note to remember to show him my thoughts when I saw him again.

"Edward, someone wanted to see you" she called as we entered the room I was only just born in, the smell of blood had gone, all I could smell now was my mommy and daddy.

Rosalie then went on to explain about my ability, I listened at first but my attention went to my mommy, my amazing mommy, who was now wearing a beautiful blue dress, she looked a little different from the last time I saw her and her heart was beating faster than before, but she was still my mommy and I was so pleased to finally be near her.

"I hear someone's been a little fussy, is that you Renesemee" I looked up and saw daddy grinning at me, I looked away a little embarrassed by the big fuss I had just caused.

"Come here silly" he laughed and put his arms out to take me from Rosalie.

His arms pulled me in to a hug and he kissed the top of my head.

Thank you daddy. I thought to myself.

I put my hand to his face and showed him this scene again and let him know how happy I was that we were all together again.

He smoothed his hand down my hair and kissed me again.

"I'll leave you three alone, I bet Alice wants some help sorting out some clothes for Renesemee." I felt Rose kiss my cheek before she danced out of the door.

I looked at mommy sleeping and yawned, I was sleepy too.

Daddy placed me in the crook of his arm and began to sway gently side to side.

He began to croon to me, the tune and his voice was so marvellous it was like a angel humming to me, singing me to sleep.

"Sleep tight my baby girl, I love you and so does mommy." he whispered so quietly.

My eye lids soon grew heavy and my mind began to wander off into a dream land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. Wow another chapter down *phew* .

Thanks again for any reviews you leave, I' am so thankful for all of them.

Please keep reviewing, it makes me . : )


	5. Happy Birthday

Chapter Five. Birthday.

All things Twilight belong to the amazing Mrs Stephenie Meyers, not me.

Enjoy : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renesemee's POV.** 4 years later…**

Now pink I can deal with, but pink, glitter and crystals are a major no!

Staring at my reflection in the massive full length mirror was a shock to the system, I looked so ridiculous.

It was my 4th birthday and aunt Alice had gone all out on my outfit, it looked like a Disney princess had threw up on me.

I turned slowly, viewing myself from all angles and the dress just got worst, the huge glittery sash tied into a big bow behind my back and the crystals around the neckline sparkled as the light caught them, I cringed at my reflection, without the fancy extras the dress would have been ok, just a normal pink prom dress, but then again if the dress was normal then aunt Alice would of never brought it, so I wouldn't have won anyway.

I repressed a sigh and sat on my bed to put on my matching pink sparkly pumps and thought about my birthday…

I was four years old today in age, but physically I was around eleven and mentally I was much older, grandpa says that when I reach eight, I would have reached full growth and that's how I will stay forever, I asked what age I might look when I stop growing and grandpa said due to what Nahuel has told him and by what Nahuel looks like I should be physically be around twenty-one.

It scared me a little to think that in four years I will be twenty-one!

"Renesemee, honey, do you need a hand getting dressed?" Mom called from outside my door.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a baby mom, and I can dress myself."

"Nessie, your mother's being polite, so just let us in to see your dress already!"

"No aunt Alice it looks silly" I moaned to the closed door.

I heard a loud gasp, " Nothing and I mean nothing l choose looks _silly_!" I heard her teeth grinding as she spoke

"Renesemee Carile Cullen!"

Oh great, whenever mom used my full name it meant she was getting inpatient and for me not to push my luck.

I got off my bed to go and unlock the door, but I used my human pace just to show them I was not in a very cooperative mood.

I pulled back the lock and ran and jumped on to the bed and put my head under my pillows.

I soon felt aunt Alice interfering with my giant bow, I put my hand around my back and tried to swat her hands away.

"Renesmee, you look adorable." my mom gushed.

I pulled my head out from under my pillows and sat up, pulling my knees to my chest.

My mom was sat on the end of my bed, gazing lovingly at me, while aunt Alice was rummaging around in my jewellery box.

"You're my mom, you have to say that, its in your job description."

I looked down at my hands and started to play with my fingers.

Mom placed her finger gently under my chin and raised it up so I was looking at her, "Look here missy, you look breathtaking and the family is down stairs waiting for the birthday girl, so cheer up, ok" she smiled and stood up and put her hand out towards me, her beautiful golden eyes soften my grumpy mood.

I nodded, took a deep breath and slipped off the bed beside her and took her hand.

"Found it! The perfect accessory." aunt Alice shrieked from across the room, waving a pink and silver necklace in the air.

I grasp my gold locket around the neck and quickly shook my head, I never took my locket of, never!

Aunt Alice saw my hesitation and exhaled, "Nessie its just for one day!" she walked forwards, holding the necklace out to me.

"Aunt Alice, I let you choose my dress and I let you style my hair, but I won't let you take my locket off me." I crossed my arms against chest and turned towards mom.

She was grinning at me and then gave aunt Alice a apologetic smile.

"Just like her mother." I heard her mumble.

I giggle to myself and mom grabbed my hand and began to tow me towards the top of the stairs.

"Wait, wait" aunt Alice called as she danced past us and down the stairs, "I have to tell everyone your coming."

I hated attention, dad said I took that after mom, I liked that we were so similar it was nice.

As we stepped outside the back door, we were greeted by a loud chorus of "Happy birthday" uncle Emmett's voice boomed above everyone else's.

I smiled, I loved having all my family together in one place.

"Renesemee, you look fantastic, Alice did a wonderful job choosing your dress!" Aunt rose beamed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you aunt Rose, you look beautiful to."

Aunt Rose looked down at her dress and smiled "I know" she grinned, ever the modest, I thought to myself.

Uncle Emmett was the next to reach me, I braced myself for the teasing, he also pulled me in for a hug but lifted me clean off the ground in the progress.

"Happy Birthday Nessie" he chortled and put me back on the ground, I wasn't fooled, I knew that wouldn't be the end of it.

I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him, he narrowed his eyes and glared down at me.

"Emmett!" aunt Rose warned "don't start" she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Rosalie you think so bad of me, I was just wondering if Nessie might want a lift to her new job?"

There it was!

"What new job?" I asked just to humour him.

"You've got a new job at Disney world as their new pink princess, haven't you?" he bend over double holding his side, laughing his head off.

Aunt Alice hissed from behind me.

"No, its ok aunt Alice, I actually thought something similar earlier, and his joke wasn't really that funny." I shook my head sadly and patted his arm in sympathy.

"Poor uncle Emmett, it can't be easy to be bad at everything, but at least your still pretty" giving his arm one last pat and smiling at my win, I turned to find my dad, who seems to be missing.

"I'll show you something I'm good at!" uncle Emmett's voice roared, as my feet left the ground and the sky came into view and I found myself being chucked over his wide shoulder.

"Now _this_ is funny!" he snorted.

Mom and aunt Rose rushed over to help remove me from uncle Emmett's grasp, while aunt Alice hovered around us both trying to straighten out my dress.

A growl grumbled in my chest, "LET ME DOWN, NOW!" I thrashed around trying to get down, but uncle Emmett's grip was like a vice.

"Emmett, let her down please, don't make me hurt you." the smooth velvet voice was like heaven to me.

_Thank you daddy. _I said in my mind.

_Where have you been?_

"Sorry honey, I had to speak to Jacob and the pack, the meeting ran a little late."

His strong arms carefully lifted me down from uncle Emmett's shoulder and he placed me on the ground beside him and wrapped me in a big hug.

"Happy birthday Renesemee, I would say how lovely you look, but I'm guessing you would of heard it enough by now" he laughed and kissed the top of my head, dad always knew how to make me feel better.

"Now come on, lets go and open your presents!" aunt Alice sang as she pulled me away from dad and back into the house, I tried to struggled free as I wanted to ask dad if Jake was with him, but once aunt Alice was on a mission no one can stop her.

Buying gifts was aunt Alice's most favourite thing to do, and there was no such thing as a small gift in the Cullen household.

Grandpa and grandma greeted me in the living room, with hugs and kisses all around, the subject of how pretty I looked in my dress came up again and I blushed with embarrassment as grandma went on to reminisce about me when I was little, which really wasn't that long ago.

Aunt Alice pulled me away yet again and sat me down on the sofa.

"Stay here." she warned, before she rushed out to find uncle Jasper.

I leaned back on the sofa and folded my arms across my chest, grandpa and grandma came and sat opposite me, while aunt Rose and uncle Emmett stood together near the back windows, chatting and giving each other kisses.

_Bleh!_ I thought to myself,_ so gross!_

I heard laughing and turned to see mom and dad walking in from the kitchen hand in hand, dad was laughing while my mom looked at him, her eyebrows raised in confusing.

He shook his head at her and lent over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

_Bleh! even more gross! Can't you stop for five minutes?_

Dad rolled his eyes and grinned at mom.

"Renesemee isn't to keen on our public displays of affection" he announced to the whole room.

Uncle Emmett caught my eye and wiggled his eyebrows, a grin spread across his face as he grabbed aunt Rose and dipped her backwards and gave her a passionate kiss.

Everyone irrupted in laughter as I covered my face with a cushion.

_Thanks dad, thanks very much._

He just laughter louder.

Aunt Alice's arrival was most welcome, she was dragging poor uncle Jasper with her, both their arms filled with presents, they placed them on the coffee table in front of me and then sat on the floor beside the sofa near grandma and grandpa.

"Where's Jake?" I asked dad as I began to pick up my presents to give each of them a little shake, "I can't start without him."

"He'll be here soon, he had some more pack business to deal with, he said to start without him, is that ok?" my dad looked worried as he spoke, he knew that I always wanted Jake with me, he _was_ my best friend.

"I guess that's ok" I mumbled as I shrugged my shoulders.

Aunt Alice let out a sigh, "Nessie just because we're going to live forever, doesn't make us any more patient!" she lent forwards and pushed a neatly wrapped present towards me.

I smiled and picked it up, "Thanks everyone."

They all grinned back at me and aunt Alice brought out her camera and took a dozen snaps of me, I groaned and began unwrapping my first gift.

------------------------------------------------------------

After unwrapping all my gifts and having my picture took a million times with every member of the family, I decided that now was a good idea to take my presents up to my room and get a bit of peace of quite.

"Renesemee, do you want to take your gifts on upstairs and then you can set up your new laptop while you up there" dad said with a sly wink at me.

I grinned back at him, thankful for his mind reading.

"Thanks daddy!" I leapt up and kissed him on the cheek "And thanks everyone, so much for all your gifts" I skipped around the room giving everyone hugs and kisses, before grabbing my stash of gifts and making my way upstairs.

I had set up my new laptop, cleared a space to put my new Ipod speakers, which included a brand new Ipod and packed away my jewellery and realised only ten minutes had past, so I went in my walk in closet and rearranged my shoes, putting the new ones I got today on the top and the older ones at the bottom.

I never wore most of these shoes, they were all so fancy, I preferred my converses as they made running easier and running through the forest was my all time favourite thing to do.

I picked up my brand new red converses mom has secretly brought me, aunt Alice would never of allowed this purchase to go ahead, so mom always buys them when her back is turned.

I went over to my bed and sat down, kicking off the sparkly flats and replacing them with my converses.

Now I needed to go for a run, I couldn't be bothered to change and I didn't want a fuss to made of me again if I went passed the living room, so I shouted out in my mind.

_Dad, I need to get out, please can I go for a run, I know all the rules, I wont go far and I will be back before dark, pleaseeee." _I listened for my reply.

"Yes, honey." came his voice from the bottom of the stairs.

_Thanks, I love you, I'm giving you a mental hug right now. _I laughed at how silly I must of sounded to him, but he just chuckling to himself.

I quickly ran out to my balcony and took a big breath in and slowly exhaled out, freedom awaits.

I grabbed the rail in front of me and vaulted over it, falling felt like I was moving in slow motion and that gave me plenty of time to prepare for impact, I bent my knees as my feet hit the ground and landed lightly on the grass.

I took a quick look at the house in case dad wanted a last word with me before I went, but the coast was clear, so I took off towards the forest.

I may only be four, but boy could I run fast, not as fast as my dad or anyone else in my family, but I was a fast little half-breed.

I kept a good running pace as I got further and further away from the house, I was having so much fun that after a while I didn't realised how far I had actually run.

Whoops, I was totally out of the border that my parents had placed for me to keep to, I turned to run back, but was hit by a scent I didn't recognize.

I sniffed again, just to be sure and the smell hit me again, another vampire…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading my story, I hope you are all enjoying it.

Please, please review!!! You Guys Rock!!!


End file.
